


Mise en abîme

by Mazer



Series: Seven Sins and Virtues [7]
Category: Koi Suru Bou-kun | The Tyrant Falls in Love
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Sentimentale, Shounen-ai
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-06
Updated: 2009-02-06
Packaged: 2017-12-30 20:38:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazer/pseuds/Mazer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saper ascoltare è una qualità meravigliosa, ma anche piuttosto <em>sfiancante</em>...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mise en abîme

**Author's Note:**

> Questa _drabble_ atipica (quattrocentotrenta parole circa), legata ad un contorto concetto di _pazienza_ , non contiene anticipazioni e andrebbe inserita temporalmente tra **Challengers** e **Tyrant** , anche se in realtà la scenetta descritta potrebbe riferirsi a parecchie situazioni diverse…  
>  Del resto, la cosiddetta _mise en abîme_ (in francese, _introduzione all’abisso_ ) non è altro che una piccola storia nella storia, che riprende i temi della narrazione in cui è contenuta: in questo caso, abbiamo per protagonista un Hiroto stressato che si sorbisce una delle consuete, strazianti tirate sentimentali di Tetsuhiro.  
>  Potrebbe sembrarvi un po’ cattivello, ma voi, con le informazioni che ha ricevuto lui in proposito, a quanti consigliereste spassionatamente un tipo come Souichi…?

− È stato un comportamento alquanto puerile da parte sua, non trovi?  
Ti guardo mente accarezzi con un polpastrello il bordo umido del bicchiere ancora mezzo pieno che hai davanti e non rispondo. Incasso la testa fra le spalle e continuo a sfregare il bancone, con un tale impegno da far immaginare che da quel gesto dipenda qualcosa in più delle condizioni igieniche del locale in cui lavoro.  
Sei mai stato colto dal dubbio che il tuo amico più leale non ti presti più ascolto? Che oramai si freni appena dall’urlarti contro come la pensa veramente? A giudicare da questo ripiegarsi d’intenti che vanno facendosi vagamente compulsivi, dalle ombre morbide che intorbidiscono i tuoi occhi una volta così puliti, probabilmente no.  
La frustrazione non dovrebbe essere appannaggio delle persone troppo semplici: in loro germoglia, malsana, in un egoismo tanto innocente da ridurti a brandelli solo sfiorando.  
Tu non sei neppure in grado di _concepire_ l’eventualità che lui potrebbe non essere mai disposto ad approvare i tuoi sentimenti. Sei così ingenuo, quasi annegato nella tua brama sfrenata e mal repressa, da non voler considerare l’idea che un cedimento di quell’uomo non sia necessariamente un arrendersi a te. La stanchezza fa abbassare la guardia, Angioletto (*), ma non sottintende necessariamente una forma d’accettazione.  
E io l’ho incontrata, quell’irraggiungibile creatura egocentrica e frigida, ho valutato personalmente l’individuo altero e sprezzante che, con accortezza inconsapevole, ti tiene perennemente in bilico considerando le tue intrusioni come un insudiciarsi.  
Non appartiene alla razza degli incauti, quell’omuncolo tronfio reso arido dalla sua incapacità di percepire: vellica la tua rassegnazione per poi ritirarsi a stimolo appagato, ti testa crudelmente con minacce efficaci ma disdegna i tuoi sforzi a compito esaurito.  
La definizione più calzante per inquadrarlo sarebbe _opportunista_ , ma forse è soltanto una persona avvezza al farsi avanti a spintoni: sospetta, e a ragione, che chinarsi alla tua passione imbizzarrita lo spezzerebbe in due, che accogliere dentro di sé il tuo affetto invasivo stritolerebbe la sua già scarsa intraprendenza.  
− Sono sempre stato convinto che una delle cose più importanti fosse il primo approccio... − prosegui imperterrito, ma io non ti seguo più.  
Vorrei poter bloccare il tempo in questo preciso istante e dilatarlo abbastanza a lungo da mostrarti il sorriso sciocco che ti ostini a regalare a quell’uomo senza spessore, prima che sopraggiunga l’usuale delusione a spazzarlo via.  
Mi piacerebbe parlarti affrancato da supposizioni avvelenate dalle aspirazione insolute, dalla diffidenza e da un’ansietà sconveniente, ma a me spetta solo attendere e raccattare minuziosamente i pezzi.  
Gli eventi stabiliranno da che parte sta il giusto, anche se temo che desisterò prima di te. 

* * *

(*) Questo è il nomignolo col quale Hiroto chiama solitamente Tetsuhiro.


End file.
